


Once Upon A Nightmare

by CorpsCommand2020



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpsCommand2020/pseuds/CorpsCommand2020
Summary: War, such a terrible trifle over often trivial things. It breaks people apart and forces opposing parties to hate each other. But what if two people from these opposing parties were to meet without knowing they were enemies?





	Once Upon A Nightmare

 

 

The Ackerman clan and Jeager clan’s feud had lasted throughout the centuries, none of their leaders ever able to see eye to eye. In recent years their bickering had grown worse, to the point where a war even ensued due to a simple misunderstanding. No one was pleased to be fighting this war, the only ones who even seemed to care were the heads of both clans. Sadly, both were too proud to back down and end the war; believing it would be a sign of weakness to call off the war. Therefore, everyone was forced to follow along with their leaders orders, fighting a pointless battle which continues to take many young lives.

 

* * *

 

 

~Eren's POV~

“Young Master! Young Master please stop hiding!”

‘I think this is my best escape yet! I can’t believe it actually worked…’ Who knew simply dressing like a female could fool the guards into letting me pass straight through the front gates? I hate being locked away behind all these walls, the war isn’t being waged right at our front gates! Surely it couldn’t hurt to have a little more freedom could it?

With a mischievous smirk, I pulled my paddy hat down a little lower as I continued to follow the crowds towards the nearby village. Sure this wasn’t my first time outside the walls, but this is the furthest away I’ve ever been able to reach. Most of the time I get caught by the guards in the first village, this time I managed to make it all the way to the forest bordering the second village! With a gleeful bound I slipped into the forest to begin my first real adventure.

 

* * *

 

 

~Levi's POV~

“These warriors are pitiful, they can barely even serve as practice matches for me.”

With a heavy sigh I flicked my blade downwards to rid it of the enemy's blood. The thick red droplets littering the war torn grounds as they slid off cool steel. I brought the sharp blade before my face once more, eyes narrowing as I inspected the crimson stains where the blood had sat too long. “Tch” Pulling out a piece of cloth from my yukata, I began wiping down my blade calmy, making sure to get any left over blood off my prized blade to ensure it doesn’t rust later.

“Levi! Worry about that later, we still have a battle to fight!” I rolled my eyes at the all too serious commander’s tone, he knows as well as I do this battle is already over. What little remains of Jaeger troops have already begun their retreats. Sadly for those young men, they’ll find no safety where they’re running towards; any warrior who turns tail on a battlefield is customarily killed by their own comrades due to this being a disgraceful act.

Commander Erwin’s eyes hardened at my lack of response, ice blue pools flashing as he stepped towards me. “Never let your guard down on the field, or you may one day regret it.” “Hmm, well then maybe the enemy should put up a more decent fight. I can’t even view this lot of untrained mongrels as anything but unworthy of my time.”

The commander let out a low sigh, his gaze softening as he regarded me. “I know you’re plenty talented Levi, but that is no excuse to let yourself be open for an attack. I’m saying this as your friend, you should be more careful; I don’t want to lose you as well in this sorry place.” I gave him a sly smirk as I rolled my neck to release the tension that had built up there. “Don’t worry I won’t die that easily.”

With that I headed back into the war grounds, slashing at my nearest enemy and taking another down with ease. Gushes of scarlet red blood sprayed forth from the freshly bleeding wounds, painting the surroundings a morbid red as I continued to fight.

One after another the enemies dropped at my feet, my heart never wavering as I watched the life drain from their eyes and body. There was a time when I would've flinched from taking another man's life, but no more am I that naive young boy. This world it based upon strength, if you’re weak you die, there are no second chances in this survival of the fittest.

We advanced further into the enemy territory, the thick brush of forest providing more cover and making the battle more difficult as we went. Slowly the hiss of metal grating against metal quieted, until only faint distant sounds of battles could be heard. Our troops had been split due to the heavy foliage, only 2 other warriors standing with me in this dim clearing.

The snap of a twig had us on alert, my blade drawn before me as I looked in the direction of the sound. Silence surrounded us as we focused our attention on the spot the sound originated, all of us on high alert as we prepared to encounter the enemy.

Suddenly two men burst from either side of us into the clearing, catching us by surprise as we’d been unprepared for a side attack. I managed to react fast enough, dodging their first swing but at the cost of one of my companion; them taking the full blow to the side of their neck as the blade sliced right into them. The wound was deep, beginning to seep right away as a gurgling noise echoed from his throat. His body went rigid before falling face forward, a pool of crimson blood forming underneath him.

My second companion was able to react fast enough to counter the second man’s attack, his blade drawn against their as they began a battle of strength. I slipped into battle myself, going after my comrades attacker while my companion continued their battle. I was quick to finish off the first ambusher, turning around in time to watch as a head flew to the floor, rolling a few times before facing me.

It was my comrade, he’d lost and paid a high price for doing so. I glanced up, eyes alight with fire as I charged towards his attacker, finishing what he was not able to complete. My blade sliced right through the unprepared man, slowing near his mid section before coming to a stop altogether. His face was frozen in terror, eyes wide and focused on me as blood dripped from the corner of his mouth and his legs dropped underneath him.

His hand shot up to grasp my shoulder, using what little strength he had left in him to keep a grip on me. His mouth moved but no sound came from it, eyes growing distant as the strength in his hand faded. I pulled my blade out of him and watched as his body swayed. I was enraptured by this man's will, he’d lost yet he was still fighting back, still unwilling to let go of me even while the life drained from his body.

Suddenly I felt searing hot pain blossom above my hip, the cloth around that area growing damp as blood seeped through it. I looked down, gritting my teeth as I saw the tip of a blade peeking out from my yukata. With an enraged snarl I pulled myself forwards and off the enemy’s blade, turning on the sneak attacker with such speed and ferocity it momentarily stunned them.

I Sliced the man’s gut open, his blood splattering all over the front of my yukata, merging with my own as the man fell limp to the ground. I pressed my hand over my wound from the front, feeling the blood still pouring through and beginning to drip down between my fingers. I let my guard down too soon, and now I too am paying the price.

I grimaced as the pain continued to throb within me, my body shuddering as the strength and adrenaline faded. With a staggered pace I headed back into the brush, my mind on autopilot and simply trying to find a safe place to recuperated from the near fatal wound.

His blade had just grazed one of my artery’s, any lower and I would be as good as dead. My legs felt as heavy as lead, my body responding much slower than normal as I continued to lose more blood. I’d managed to make it far enough away that I could no longer hear the faint echo of battle ringing around me anymore, the silence without it heavier and more foreign to my accustomed ears.

My body fell heavily against the nearest tree, no longer obeying my will as I slid down to the forest floor. ‘Is this where I die? Such a pathetic death from behind? No I refuse to give up here, I can’t!’ Even as I thought this I knew it was too late, I wonder where this will to keep fighting for life came from. Perhaps that fallen warrior? No it can’t be, I just don’t want to give in to such a feeble sneak attack.

My eyes began to drift shut as, my strength and consciousness fading further with every new pulse off my heart, the blood continuing to seep as my mind drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

~Third POV~

“Hmm, I’m sure Armin said there was some sort of waterfall or something nearby here...agh why didn’t I pay more attention to which direction he said to go?”

The young brunette had been travelling through the forest for quite some time now, his frustration rising as his kimono caught on yet another branch. Cursing under his breath he bent down to free himself of the spiky branch.

“I swear how do women wear these sort of things? And this hair keeps getting in my way!” He growled in annoyance as he tried to push the hair out of his eyes. He was really trying his best to keep the clothing clean and in good condition, after all Armin went through all the trouble to help prepare all these things for him.

Ah sweet Armin, his loyal servant and best friend who’s been with him since childhood. Although Armin doesn’t really approve of Eren’s adventurousness, he couldn’t stand to see the young heir so gloomy and depressed after being forced to stay within the palace grounds for the past few months. Therefore the clever blonde helped Eren scheme a way to get out; going as far as teaching Eren how to act and sound more ladylike to fool the guards better. Thanks to Armin, Eren was definitely getting a chance to explore, unfortunately the young brunette had underestimated just how confusing the forest could be with few distinct landmarks to direct himself with.

He continued trudging forward, heading towards where he believed Armin said the waterfall was located. To his delight, the sound of rushing water began to sound in the distance; indicating there was definitely a water source near by. With his pace quickened, he rushed towards the sound; so focused on following the sound that he wasn’t paying attention to where he was going.

His foot caught on something lying in his path and sent him falling flat on his face, letting out an "oomph" as he landed heavily on the forest floor. Pushing himself up a bit with his hands, he winced as he wiped the dirt off his face, trying his best not to smudge the makeup placed there. Letting out a huff of displeasure, he turned to glare at whatever had tripped him, only to squeak in surprise when he saw what he’d tripped on was a person’s leg.

He was much quicker to react this time, turning over so his butt was on the ground and scooting back as far away as he could while drawing his hands over his face. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to trip over you sir! You wouldn’t hit a lady would you?” His eyes had been squeezed tightly shut as he used his female voice to try and weasel his way out of the situation. Unbenounced to him, the person he’d tripped over was actually unconscious, although he hadn’t realized as he’s been quick to move into a defensive position.

As the seconds dragged on with nothing happening and no signs of movement around the brunette, he decided to sneak a quick glance towards the person to see what was going on. His eyes widened in horror as he took in the state of the person, their clothes drenched in blood near his abdomen and head limp and lying forwards as his back rested against a tree.

Eren looked around, in panic, this was no doubt a man who was fighting in the war; and where one is there's bound to be more. After listening carefully for any sounds of other men or fighting proved no results, he relaxed a bit then focused once more upon the man lying in front of him. He carefully began to creep towards him, more curious than afraid at this point as the man was unarmed and seemed to be dead.

Eren’s stomach churned as he took the ghastly wound into full view, blood still oozing out of it meaning this man had probably been taken down not too long ago. Eren crept even closer, to the point where he was pretty much kneeling right next to the wounded man. At this point, the brunette noticed the subtle rise and fall of his chest, now knowing the man was still alive but simply unconscious.

In the back of his mind, the brunette knew it wasn’t a good idea to involve himself in this, but something about this man captured Eren’s attention and he wasn’t about to abandon him now when he knew he could help the wounded warrior. With a new sense of purpose and responsibility rushing through his veins, Eren took hold of the bottom of his kimono. Whispering a plea of forgiveness and apology to Armin, he ripped the fabric there and used it to seal and starch the man’s bleeding.

The cloth was quickly stained red but luckily seemed to at least slow the loss of blood. Ripping a few more strips from the inner linen of his Kimono, he began wrapping them around the man in an attempt to seal both the wound he’d found on his back and keep the patch on the front in place. It wasn’t the best patch up job he’d ever done, but it would have to do for now. Looking around he took into account that this little clearing probably wouldn’t be the most ideal place to stay, so with a new goal in mind, he carefully propped the man on his back and began his travel towards the waterfall once more.

 

* * *

 

 

The sound of rushing water echoed in the Raven’s ears, his mind slowly being drawn back to the present as it followed the steady rhythm of crashing water. Two silver pools of mercury began to open as the raven lazily blinked a few times to clear the haziness before his vision.

Looking more clearly now, he viewed the clear blue sky above him, tree’s edging his vision as well as a misty spray of water. Gradually turning his head, he looked to one side then the other, gaze halting as he took in the beautiful woman sitting on the rocks in front of him. He was given a view of her side as she dipped her feet in the water, lightly splashing and watching the waterfall before her.

The raven was quick to catch himself and shook away his momentary awe, instead reaching down towards his belt where his sword in normally kept; only to wince at the action. His sudden movement caught the attention of the young maiden as she turned her head to face him and gasped, quickly hopping off her perch and rushing to him. “You’re finally awake! Are you alright? What happened?”

The raven quickly pushed himself up and leapt back away from the woman, aggravating his wound in the process but refusing to give in to it. “Stay back wench! Don’t come any closer or I will kill you!” The young brunette puffed out her cheeks and gave him an annoyed look. “Is that any way to treat the person who just saved you? You should be more grateful I didn’t just leave you to die in that little clearing!”

A sudden wave of pain from his wound had the raven gasping for breath as he fell to his knees. His hand clutching over his wound as shivered. The brunette rushed over to him in an instant, leaning down next to him and moving his hand away to look at his wound more directly. “You’ve opened the wound again you fool!” the young brunette shook ‘her’ head as ‘she’ stated in a softer tone.

“Can you still stand?”

The raven was much more cooperative now, nodding his head and rising to his feet with her supporting his uninjured side. She slowly guided him over to a soft patch of grass where she instructed him to lay down as she opened his yukata and assessed his wound more carefully. Taking the bottom of her ripped kimono in hand, she tore more cloth away and laid them next to the man. She then quickly got up and headed over to the bushes nearby, leaning down and inspecting some of the plants and muttering to herself as she compared two leaves. She then came back with a handful of leaves and used a stone top start crushing and making a pulpy sort of poultice with the leaves and some water.

Slathering the greenish mixture onto a ripped piece of cloth, she instructed him to sit up before placing it over both his wounds and began bandaging the wounds again. The stinging pain on the outside of his wounds began to calm down as the poultice seeped into his wounds, the burning sensation subsiding as well. She then thrust some more leaves into his mouth and ordered him to swallow.

The raven was stunned by her bold actions swallowing the leaves anyways as she didn’t seem to pose a threat for now. A few minutes after swallowing the herbs the pain started to ebb away, his body feeling much better without the constant throbbing from his wounds.

‘She’ sat back and looked him up and down, smiling and congratulating ‘herself’ for remember about the herbs Armin told ‘her’ about. The raven was once again captured by this maiden’s beauty, her sparkling teal blue eyes sparkling in the reflected light from the water. ‘She’ noticed him staring at ‘her’ and started to flush a light pink, turning away and pouting in indignation as she stated “You know a thank you is the normal response when someone helps you.”

The raven was taken aback by her straightforwardness, such bold statements and actions for such a gentle and weak looking female. “Hmm, well I never asked you for your help now did I?” Her mouth dropped open as she took in his response, her eyes alight with frustration as she regarded his clever comeback. Before she could respond to that he turned his head and continued. “But yes indeed, I must thank you for your help.”

She puffed out her cheeks once more as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and turned her back to him. “You know I was thinking about sharing some of the fish I caught with you since you were wounded, but maybe I won’t anymore!”

The raven haired man’s eyes lit with amusement as he took in her pouty childish expression, but there was still something off about her. Something that seemed out of place though he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Suddenly an idea came to mind and he grabbed both her shoulders and turned her around to face him.

“Wha-what are you doing!” Her eyes widened in shock although there were still no traces of fear in her shimmering pools. “Just checking something.” As soon as he said that, he slid his hands down her shoulders, pulling the kimono down as he went until her front and torso were exposed.

She, or should I say he, sat there stunned for a moment before his face began to heat up and turn a bright cherry red. A loud slap echoed around the clearing, loud enough to be heard over the sound of rushing water as he slapped the raven hard against his cheek and turned away covering his exposed chest with his arms.

The raven covered his stinging cheek with his hand before facing the boy once more. “As I suspected, you’re a man aren’t you?” The brunette turned his face towards him, still burning red and stuttered out. “You-you-you PERVERT! How could you just pull someone's kimono down like that! What if I had been a woman?”

The Raven leaned back on his arms and continued observing the young man’s response with amusement dancing in his silver depths. “Well then I’d have been wrong and I would apologize.”

The brunette huffed out an annoyed breath before pulling the kimono back over both his shoulders and fixing the front. “What a brutish man you are, and here I thought you were a warrior.” This boy was obviously quiet observant, quickly catching the raven’s attention and interest. “Oh, and what is a boy doing out in the forest dressed as a woman?” The brunette’s face continued to burn as he looked towards the water, muttering “none of your business” as he continued to pout.

With a gentle sigh the raven sat up straighter and face the young man. “Well since you did save me, I suppose I at least owe you my name. It’s Levi.” The brunette peaked at him from the corner of his eye before turning towards Levi and saying “Eren”. Levi gave him a sly smile after his response, then gave him a devious smirk before saying

“now how’s about that fish?”


End file.
